Watching the Future
by Angel-from-the-Ashes
Summary: Before Elsa's outburst that sparks Arendelle's big freeze, a mysterious girl appears and claims that everyone in the castle and a blond ice harvester are going to watch the future. Laughs will be shared, tears shed and secrets will be revealed. It's going to be one hectic ride. A 'Watch the Movie' fanfiction.
1. Enough!

**AN: So there aren't a lot of these kinds of stories for Frozen, and I've always wanted to do one se here!**

* * *

"I said eno-" Before Elsa could finish there was a flash of light and a girl was suddenly next to the Queen. She was tall with skin as white as parchment, her face slim and there were dark circles around her sliver eyes like she hadn't slept in years. Her hair was piled messily atop her head and what looked to be ash and burning embers glowed in her dark tresses. She wore a beautiful midnight blue gown with long, loose translucent sleeves and ribbons wrapped all round the torso like some sort of artsy corset.

Elsa froze and stared at the mysterious woman, but was even more horrified when she saw layers of frost forming on her un-gloved hand. The woman looked at Elsa's hand and smiled. She brought the Queen's hand down and covered it with both of hers, and when she released it the frost was gone.

"You're right, my Queen, that is quite enough." The woman spoke kindly. Guards already marched through the frightened guests, swords in hand ready to defend their Queen.

"Step away from the Queen!" The head guard called and the guards behind him raised their swords.

The woman rolled her eyes. "Oh hush." And with a wave of her hand, all the guards weapons disappeared.

"Sorcerous! Witch!" The Duke of Weasleton screamed with a pointed finger and hid behind his two escorts.

The woman seemed greatly irritated by his accusation and snapped her fingers. "You too." The Duke's mouth was then suddenly shut with a gag that he couldn't get off.

"Now if we can all be civil, I will tell you all who I am and why I was sent here." The anxious guests nodded.

"I have many names, but you all may call me Angel." 'Angel' curtsied. "And I was sent here by request from some friends of mine to help save you."

"Save us? From what?" Anna spoke warily, her sister's glove still clutched in her hand. Hans placed a hand on her waist in an effort to comfort his fiancé and didn't miss the quick glare Angel threw his way when he did so.

"From future suffering." Angel said bluntly. The crowd started to whisper. "My friends thought it best way to help you, would be to show you." Angel reached in her hair and pulled out a handful of ash and with a single blow from her lips, the ash whisked and whirled through the room. Suddenly, all guests, guards and even the castle staff were seated on comfortable lounges orderly arranged in the now cleared throne room. What startled everyone even more was the huge white sheet right at the front of the room that stretched from the ceiling to the floor and wall to wall.

Angel smiled and glided over to her own seat. "I know you all probably have questions, but we have one more guest on his way so please get more aquatinted with each other while he arrives." Angel said sweetly and went her own seat of to the side. "Oh, and don't bother trying to get out of the castle, no one leaves unless I say." The Duke had tried to yell something but the gag prevented that.

The guests (hesitantly) started to speak to each other about what they were about to see. Elsa's eyes were darting around everywhere, she tried to sit tall and proud as a Queen should, but was failed terribly. She glanced down at her ungloved hand. Angel was powerful all right, she managed to stop the ice and it still hadn't returned.

"Queen Elsa?" A voice piped up from her right side. She turned to see a woman seated on a lounge with big green eyes and choppy but silky brown hair looking her. "I'm Princess Rapunzel of Corona, and this is my husband Eugene," She motioned to handsome man whom sat next to her. "And we couldn't help but notice your distress."

"O-oh no, I'm quite alright." Rapunzel raised a brow and Elsa swallowed. Hard.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa sighed. "I'm just nervous about what we're going to see; what's going to be revealed." She rubbed her hands together consciously.

The Princess looked to her husband who smiled and they turned together to look at the Queen. "Well, we're sure whatever will be revealed will be for the best."

Eugene nodded at his wife. "What she said, don't worry you're majesty, relax." Elsa tried to, but couldn't.

"Uh, Elsa?" The blond whipped her head around to see her sister in front of her, staring at her toes. "Um, here." She held out the blue glove she had ripped off her from before. Elsa stood and took it gently, making sure she didn't make skin contact and slipped it back on.

She sighed, feeling like her old self again. "Thank you, Anna."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven."

"I still want to get married."

"I won't allow it."

Anna huffed, frustrated, and went to sit down by her fiancé. When she did, the throne room doors were pushed open. A tall man with sandy blond, dressed in heavy furs, stepped through.

He cleared his throat nervously and spoke. "Uh, I was told by my family to come here?"

Angel stood. "Kristoff! Come in!"

"Angel?" 'Kristoff' made his way around everyone's seat to where Angel stood at the side. "What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here?"

"We're here to view the future." Angel informed. "And you play a significant role in it so I though it best you be here."

The Kridtoff looked confused, but nodded anyway. "Alright."

"You can seat right over there." Angel said and with the wave of a hand, the two-seater lounge Elsa sat on and the one Anna and Hans sat on became one long seat. Kristoff went to sit between Elsa and Anna, but bowed to the Queen before he sat.

"Your Majesty." Elsa nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hello." She spoke as he sat. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Princess Anna." The Princess introduced. "And this is my fiancé, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Kristoff looked said Prince up and down, he didn't like the vibe that came off him.

He looked back to the Princess and nodded. "Kristoff Bjorgman."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

Anna bit her lip. "I don't mean to pry, but how do you know her?" She motioned to Angel who was inspecting the white sheet that appeared in the room.

"She's a friend of the family." He said bluntly. Anna blinked and wondered what kind of family would be friends with such a powerful being such as Angel.

"Alright!" Angel announced, grabbing everyone's attention. "We're about to start, brace yourselves, some things you see may not be so pleasant." Everyone looked on warily as the woman sat down, the lights dimmed and the screen came to life.

* * *

**AN: Please R&amp;R! Sorry for any mistakes!**


	2. Beware the Frozen Heart

**_The screen was dark. Then suddenly, singing could be heard and screen turned different hues of blue, and snowflakes were shown floating across the scene._**

Most gasped in awe at the close ups of the snowflakes. Winter was cruel and unforgiving sometimes, but at other times, it was truly beautiful.

**_There was then one snowflake that was put into focus. It grew bigger and started to spin. The scene zoomed out slowly and the singing got louder, then it was showed that the snowflake was floating in the middle of an 'O' carved out in ice, with other letters that spelled a title: Frozen._**

"Frozen?" Anna questioned aloud.

"It was what the greater powers decided to call this vision, I believe it's quite accurate." Angel answered.

**_The singing stopped and the title faded away to show ice. The scene became clearer and a shadow moved behind the ice. Then abruptly, the shadow (presumably a man) moved and plunged a saw into the ice. **

Many gasped in surprise, caught off guard. Elsa herself placed a hand on her chest, heartbeat racing slightly.

**_The man started to saw through the ice he stood on, bubbles of air erupted around the blade and proved it was underwater. The scene changed to more saws (three to be exact), all moving and sawing together. The surface was shown and ice harvesters were the figures. As they worked they started to sing a song. **

**_"Born of cold and winter air  
And mountain rain combining  
This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining."_**

**_"_****_So cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
_****_Strike for love and strike for fear."_**

**The ice harvesters were shown pushing and hauling sliced ice through the water when a little boy with shaggy blond hair appeared on screen with a small reindeer. The little boy took out a carrot and fed some to his reindeer, then to himself._**

All the women (and some gentlemen) in the room collectively cooed at the sight of the little boy. Anna pointed at the screen and giggled at the sight of Kristoff's red face. "Is that _you_?"

Kristoff mumbled a begrudging "Yes."

"You were so cute!" Rapunzel gushed. Elsa nodded, trying not to coo herself.

"You have a reindeer?" Anna asked, trying to goad some information out of the mysterious ice harvester.

"Yes. His name's Sven." The small smile that appeared on his face at the mention of his reindeer quickly turned to a frown.

Anna frowned as well. "What's wrong?"

Kristoff looked at her for a moment, but said nothing.

**__"_****_See the beauty, sharp and sheer  
_****_Split the ice apart  
_****_And break the frozen heart."_**

**_"_****_Hup! Ho!  
_****_Watch your step!  
_****_Let it go!"_**

**The ice harvesters were shown as they continued to work. They hauled ice from the water and pulled it into the sleds. Little Kristoff and Sven were shown, whirling around them and marching off to help._**

There were more coos and Kristoff's face turned a darker shade of red.

**__"_****_Hup! Ho!  
_****_Watch your step!  
_****_Let it go!"_**

**The ice harvesters were then all shown in a line, using clamps to pull ice out of the water. Little Kristoff was shown at the end of the line, trying to do the same, but the ice just slipped from between his clamps._**

There was laughter all through the room at the blonde's antics.

"It was my first time on the job!" Kristoff yelled over the laughter and crossed his arms with a pout on his lips.

Anna laughed harder at the blond and wiped a tear from her eye. "What were you even doing there?"

Kristoff's face hardened. "Had no place else to go."

Anna stopped laughing and tilted her head. She wanted ask more, but had a feeling she would be treading on private ground.

**__"_****_Beautiful!"_**

**_"_****_Powerful!"_**

**_"_****_Dangerous!"_**

**_"_****_Cold!"_**

**_"_****_Ice has a magic,  
_****_Can't be controlled."__**

Elsa looked down at her gloved hands. Couldn't be controlled? She knew plenty about that.

**_The scene was starting to transition from day to night. Horses could be seen trekking on the ice, shipping large ice saws across it, and more ice harvesters were shown slicing ice in sync. **

**_"_****_Stronger than one  
_****_Stronger than ten  
_****_Stronger than a hundred men!  
_****_Ha!"_**

**Little Kristoff was shown attempting to pick up the same block of ice from before, but instead he pushed it down into the water, causing it bounce out into the air. It landed back in the river, which caused some water to splash onto his face. Luckily, the little reindeer** **(that they discovered was named Sven) licked the water of the little boys cheek before it froze to his skin._**

"You guys are quite the pair, huh?" Anna asked as she watched the interaction between little Kristoff and Sven.

"Yeah, we are." Kristoff replied with a small smile.

Anna smiled as well. "How did you two come together?"

Kristoff's smile became wistful. "The ice harvesters gave him to me, said his mother had been killed."

Anna's eyes softened. "Oh, that's horrible."

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, well, he had no one else, neither did I at the time. We helped each other a lot through the years, wouldn't know where I'd be without him."

Anna looked at him again, she didn't really know how to read people all too well, but she could definitely tell there was something still upsetting Kristoff.

"What's wrong really?" Anna pushed. "Is it about Sven?"

Kristoff raised a brow and lumped in his seat. "I couldn't bring Sven with me-I mean, a reindeer in the castle? I just feel bad that he's outside all by himself-"

Just as Kristoff finished speaking, the doors of the throne room burst open. Everyone turned as a large reindeer came bolting around the seats towards the front.

"Sven!" Kristoff called as the reindeer bounded over to him and licked his face.

"Oh wow! Hello there!" Anna spoke kindly. Sven looked to her, curious. He stepped closer and sniffed her hair before he let out a happy huffing noise and licked her cheek.

"_Sven_! She's a _princess_!" Kristoff scolded and pushed the reindeer of Anna.

"Oh no, it's alright, really!" Anna shrugged off, rubbing her slimy cheek. In all truth, the reindeer had just given her more affection in those few seconds than Elsa ever had since they were children.

"I thought you might be comfortable with him in here." Angel spoke up, and gave a little wave to Sven who settle down in front of the lounge, enjoying as Anna and then Rapunzel gave him some enjoyable scratches.

"Thank you." Kristoff replied, grateful to have his buddy back beside him, and settle back down to continue watching.

Hans sat still and watched the whole moment unfold. He didn't like how Anna was getting so cozy with the stranger, plus the reindeer smelt of mud and that awful musk that all wild animals gave off. Hans made sure to watch Anna more carefully; he couldn't chance loosing his path to the throne. Though he was wary-what would this 'vision' reveal about him?

**_The ice harvesters continued to sing as they hauled ice from the water into wooden crates. The scene became dark as night rolled around at the ice harvesters were show carrying ice on their shoulders. **

**_"_****_Born of cold and winter air  
_****_And mountain rain combining."_**

**There was darkness, then an ice harvester was shown lighting a lamp. The scene went to then show the ice harvesters working through the night by lamplight**

**_"_****_This icy force both foul and fair  
_****_Has a frozen heart worth mining."_**

**Some ice was shown being sliced in half. More ice harvesters were shown caring ice to some crates. Little Kristoff finally managed to lift his little slab of ice out of the water and lifted it high about his head. The weight made him stumble about, he was about to fall backwards and dropped his ice and clamps, but his fall was save when Sven caught him and pushed him back up._**

"It seems that you finally managed to get that cube." Eugene chuckled. "What was that? Your seventh, eighth slab?"

Kristoff shot the older man a glare. "My first." The blond grounded out.

Eugene saw the glare in the ice harvester's eyes and backed off, a smirk on his lips. He turned to find his wife glaring up at him.

"What?"

**__"_****_Cut through the heart, cold and clear.  
_****_Strike for love and strike for fear.  
_****_There's beauty and there's danger here  
_****_Split the ice apart  
_****_Beware the frozen heart..._**_"_

**The ice harvesters saddled up there sleds and rode off, followed by little Kristof and Sven. **

**"****C'mon Sven!" Kristoff hurried and Sven and the reindeer began to run along, and the shot moved onwards and upwards in to the beautiful northern lights moving through the skies._**

Many of the audience awed at sight, and so did Anna.

"The sky's awake." She muttered.

Kristoff turned. "What?"

"When the northern lights would appear in the sky at night, my sister and I used to say that the sky was awake." The younger princess turned to Kristoff. "It's silly I know, but-"

"No no, it's fine." The blond reassured. "It's actually a very apt description. The way the colors move, flout and waver, it's like the sky is-"

"-Dancing." Both Kristoff and Anna said at the same time, and both could feel a blush rise to their cheeks.

Elsa watched her sister and this ice harvester interact; they were so comfortable with each other, each only knowing the other for a few minutes. Maybe Anna had this affect on people. Maybe it's how Han's managed to fall for her so quickly, Elsa wasn't sure.

Elsa felt a some spot of jealousy grow within her. Her curse kept her so far away from her sister, when all she wanted was to hold her and be the way they used to be. Why was everything so complicated? Her thoughts were interrupted by Rapunzel. "My Queen? Are you alright? You've been staring at your hands an awful lot."

Elsa let out a nervous laugh. "Really? Guess it's just a thing I do."

"I'm all ears, if there anything you want to talk about."

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. "You . . . you wouldn't understand."

"I used to have seventy feet of blond hair that could heal people when I sang and I was locked up all my life because of it. My husband cut it off to save my life and to make sure I never had to carry the burden of having a gift like that." Elsa could see Eugene over Rapunzel's shoulder, giving her look that meant everything his wife was saying was true. And with the seriousness in Rapunzel eyes, Elsa had no doubts about her story. "What ever you got, I'm sure I can understand."

Elsa swallowed and looked to her sister, who was watching the screen with her head on Hans' shoulder. She turned back to Rapunzel. "I have the power to create ice and snow."

Rapunzel's face lit like a Christmas tree and grabbed Elsa's hands. "Oh that amazing! What a wonderful gift!"

"More like a curse." Elsa said and shrugged out of the princess's grip.

"You can't control it?" Eugene cut in, only to get elbowed by his wife.

Elsa just nodded. The Rapunzel then did something no one had done to her in years.

She hugged her.

"Whatever you're going through, I'm going to be there for you, whatever you need, okay?" Rapunzel reassured. Elsa fought against pushing the older woman away. The warmth was so foreign, so forgotten, but comforting.

But she had no idea Anna was watching them, her little sister's heart breaking just that little bit more.


End file.
